My True Ending (JuviaxHarem) DISCONTINUED
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Juvia Lockser has always wanted to be a famous guitar player. She loved rock music and was hoping to join a band. She moves to her new school and finds out her favorite rock band also goes there. What will happen next? YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR ENDING. JuviaxHarem. BEWARE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUVIA CRACKSHIPS YOU SHOULDN'T READ. OR YOU'LL MOST LIKELY BE DEAD. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something different today. And you're going to see the first time Juvia is shipped with more than seven people in the same fanfiction! (I think). This is kinda like a JuviaxHarem I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia's POV

I have always wanted to be part of a rock band and I'm hoping I could join one in particular.

 _The Sabretooth Fairies._ (SORRY I KNOW THATS SUPER CHEESY)

They are the number one rock band in Magnolia. I also hope to make some new friends here too. I just transferred to Fairy High from Phantom. I heard the Sabretooth Fairies go to Fairy High so I'm going to be really excited about going to my new school. But that's not how I imagined it to be.

* * *

Normal POV

Juvia slumped down in her chair looking miserable. Her best friend, Gajeel wasn't here on the first day of school so she had no one to talk to. Only to make matters worse, the Sabretooth Fairies weren't in any of her classes. She only got to see a glimpse of their faces through the crowd of fangirls and fanboys. The one guy she really liked was Gray Fullbuster. He was the drummer of the band. He looked laid back and cold on the outside but everyone liked a bad boy with a sweet inside.

"Miss Lockser, please pay attention to the lesson." Juvia's social studies teacher tapped on the white board with his fingers. A few people snickered at Juvia. This was not going to be a good first day.

Luckily she had music class next. She loved playing the guitar. It was her favorite instrument. She was also quite good at it.

* * *

"Good job Juvia. Are you sure you've only played the guitar for a few months?" The said bluenette nodded proudly.

"Thank you ma'am. Juvia enjoys playing the guitar very much." Her music instructor smiled.

"How would you like to play in a concert?" Juvia was shocked at the opportunity her teacher gave her. She did play the guitar well but she didn't know she was that good.

"W-well Juvia has a bit of stage fright..." Her teacher clapped her hands together.

"You can form a band with some of your classmates. The first day of highschool is the best way to make friends."

"Okay. Juvia will try to make friends on the first day of school." Juvia smiled back at her teacher and continued to impress everyone around her.

After music class ended she felt a bit sad. Music was the only thing she really liked about school. Juvia was just about to walk to her locker when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey." Someone called out Juvia's name.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join our band? We're just beginners but I bet we could even be as famous as the Sabretooth Fairies if we practice hard enough!" Juvia saw a girl with white hair and another girl with short blue hair. The two girls were in her class. Lisanna was the girl with white hair. She was pretty good at the keyboard like her older sister. Levy could play the electric guitar.

So Juvia, will you join?

* * *

Go to chapter two to accept.

Go to chapter three to decline.


	2. Chapter 2

You chose to accept Lisanna's request!

You can now talk to Jellal and Zeref!

* * *

"Sure. Juvia would love to be in your band." The bluenette smiled sweetly and accepted Lisanna's offer.

"Wow thanks! I can tell your really good at the guitar. You're going to help Girls In Disguise out a lot." Lisanna grinned. Wow, on the first day of school she already got into a band. "I had a friend in the Sabretooth Fairies. But he left the band for some reason. I wonder why," Lisanna was in deep thought. "I thought you were going to join the Sabretooth Fairies to fill in as the guitarist but I really am glad you joined ours."

"It's no problem. We'll do our best." Juvia said cheerfully.

 _'I wonder who the guitarist was.'_ Juvia thought.

"Oh and by the way, you're new right? At lunch we sit at the last table near the window if you want to sit with us." Levy said.

"Alright, see ya!" Juvia and the two girls waved at each other.

 _'Lisanna sounded really worried about the guitarist. Were they in a relationship?'_ Juvia wondered curiously. She shook off the thought and walked to her next class.

* * *

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Libra and I'll be teaching you science." Mrs. Libra introduced herself. "For the first day we will be doing a project. Don't worry you will get to choose you partners." Right away everyone started picking their partners and there were only about seven people left. Juvia wished Gajeel was here so she could partner up with him since she didn't know anyone in her class. A girl named Cana partnered up with a girl named Lucy. Lucy didn't look very pleased. Then, a boy and girl worked together too. The only people left were me and two other boys. They both turned toward Juvia. One of their names were Zeref and the other one was Jellal.

Who do you choose as Juvia's science partner?

Go to Chapter 4 for Zeref (coming soon)

Go to Chapter 5 for Jellal (coming soon)

Go to Chapter 6 to stay still (coming soon)


	3. Chapter 3

You chose to decline Lisanna's request!

You can now talk to Sting Eucliffe!

* * *

"Sorry but Juvia really wants to join the Sabretooth Fairies." Juvia apologized politely.

"Oh it's no problem. We're big fans of them. They actually need a guitarist." Lisanna smiled but then looked down. "Their old guitarist was a good friend of mine. He left for some reason. I wonder why." Juvia saw Lisanna and Levy frowning.

 _'Were Lisanna and the guitarist in a special relationship?'_ Juvia wondered.

"Well, if you want to talk to us at lunch then we're at the table near the window. Good luck on getting in the Sabretooth Fairies." Levy and the two girls waved at each other.

"Alright, bye!" Juvia waved back. She was still wondering about what happened to the Sabretooth Fairies' guitarist. She had never even heard of the guitarist.

* * *

Juvia finally reached her locker.

 _'Right, I have science now.'_ Juvia wasn't very good at science but she heard the teacher was very nice. She was looking forward to going to her class. She suddenly saw a flash of light and was knocked down on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going, stupid girl." Juvia looked and couldn't believe it. It was Sting Eucliffe, the lead singer of the Sabretooth Fairies. She was astonished, Sting was supposed to be a sweet charming man but he was acting rude to her.

"W-well you're the one who bumped into Juvia!" The bluenette clenched her fists at the blonde man. His face was very close to hers and she couldn't help but blush. Luckily he put out one arm to keep from falling on top of her. His eyes shot daggers at her. She was one of his biggest fans and he was acting like a jerk to her! He stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk back to me." He hissed and left. It wasn't until a few seconds later Juvia realized she was holding her breath. She finally inhaled and sat up.

 _'What just happened?'_ Juvia was dumbfounded. She was still angry at Sting and wanted an apology.

* * *

Go to Chapter 7 to try and find Sting. (Coming soon)

Go to Chapter 8 to ignore him and go to class. (Coming soon)


End file.
